


rubyred

by nominluvbug



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Park Jisung Are Siblings, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Post-Break Up, Protective Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominluvbug/pseuds/nominluvbug
Summary: nomin + jisung mini auwhere jisung made jaemin’s life a living h3ll after jeno and nana broke up. he just couldn’t take hearing the heartbreaking cries of his brother every night.with this, he takes revenge on nana. teaching him a lesson for breaking his brother’s heart.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug
> 
> I write prompts on twitter! Hehe

rubyred

Jisung remembers his brother walking hand and hand with a pretty blonde boy. Jisung is familiar with him. Seeing him at the school campus, studying with Jeno, and everyone practically knows him. Who wouldn't? __

_ Na Jaemin. _

Beautiful, classy, smart, and rich. 

He was just…  _ perfect.  _ Everything about him screams elegance. From the way he talks, walks, and even breathes. He was just amazing. No one had ever come close to Na Jaemin in school. Everyone was either intimidated or insecure.  _ The power he holds.  _

But Jeno was different. His brother was different. Jisung remembers the times that Jaemin had lost his cool because of his brother. Jeno was of a different kind. He had treated Jaemin as something else. Making him wait for hours for him, making Jaemin lose his patience over little things, and lastly, making Jaemin flustered and red. Only Jeno had that effect on Jaemin.

It still shocks Jisung how these two living mess had become one. But still,  _ they fit each other well.  _

**“My boyfriend.”** Jeno introduces him.

The family dinner pauses for a short while before giving Jaemin warm hugs and warm welcomes. Jeno and Jisung’s parents have accepted Jaemin as part of their family. It’s not that hard. Jaemin is a sweet and loving person.

**“Hi… I’m Jisung, Jeno’s brother.”** Jisung introduces himself. He extends his hand for the older to shake but instead he gets squished into a tight hug.

**“Hi! I’m Jaemin. Jeno had told a lot of things about you to me.”** He squeals as he hugs Jisung. Jisung all flushed but he still hugs the older.

**“You’re so cute… I want a brother too.”** He hugs Jisung tighter before letting him go.

**“I’ll be your brother.”** Jisung smiles seeing how Jaemin’s face glows at his statement. He happily squeals as he rushes to hug the younger again. Jeno, on the other hand, just pouts.

**“Don’t steal my brother, babe.”** Jaemin just chuckles as he scoops Jeno to include him in their hug. Jisung smiles at the new warmth that enveloped him.

That night, Jisung did not just earned a future brother-in-law 

But he also earned 

_ a brother. _

* * *

  
  


**“Jisung! Come back here you, brat! Stop being so disrespectful!”** But Jisung just grits his teeth tighter. Clenching his fist as he angrily walks away.

He had failed chemistry…  _ again.  _ Well in Jisung’s defence, he had honestly tried. He had been studying all night long but still, couldn’t get anything. It sucks. Knowing how much effort Jisung had given… _ but still he failed.  _

Still. A little appreciation was all he asked. It felt like he was being invalidated just because he failed. Why can’t they see how much he tried? 

Jisung picks up his chemistry book and throws it somewhere in his room. He hated the feeling. Jeno even had threatened to get him grounded. 

Jisung smacks his body on the bed. Staring emptily at the ceiling. Unknowingly, endless streams of tears fall from his eyes. He can’t help it.

It just felt  _ unfair. _

Everything felt unfair. If Jisung was smarter this will never be the case. But what can he do? He liked dancing more than studying.

Jisung hears a soft knock on the door. He covers his face with his arm and angrily grabs a pillow to replace it.

**“Go away!”** He angrily shouts but the door just slowly opens. Revealing blonde hair and a worried face. Jisung angrily flops into the bed and covers himself with a pillow again.

**“Sungie…”** Jaemin does not wait for Jisung to say anything seeing the younger had covered himself with a pillow. Soft sobs coming out of Jisung’s mouth.

**“Can you tell hyungie what happened?”** Worry apparent in his voice.

**“I failed that freaking class… again!”** Jisung shouts.

**“Now, if you’re going to shout at me or tell me off, Jeno hyung has already shouted at me enough. It’s not my fault I’m stupid!”** He adds.

**“What?! Who said you’re stupid, Jisung?”** Jisung felt the unfamiliarity as Jaemin calls him by his real name. Worry still apparent in Jaemin’s voice.

**“You guys! You are making me feel… stupid.”** Jisung‘s voice fades as he hugs the pillow tighter. Feeling his chest tighten as he says his true sentiments.

**“Whoever made you feel that is stupid. You are not stupid, Sungie. You are brilliant. My bright little boy.”** Jisung feels the soft caress on his hair.

**“Tell me what happened? Why did you fail your class? Is there any reason?”** Jaemin asks endlessly. Jisung slowly removes the pillow from his face. Giving Jaemin a view of his fresh hot tears and bloodshot eyes.

**“I-i… studied… hard.”** Now, Jisung pauses as uncontrollable sobs come out.

**“B-but still failed…”** Jaemin caresses Jisunh’s hairs again

**“That can happen, Sungie. It’s not your fault.”** Jaemin comforts. Wiping the hot liquid away from Jisung. This look never suits Jisung. Crying.

**“You are smart. Chem is just hard. Not your fault.”** Jaemin assures him.

**“But… if I fail this last test. I’ll have to retake this class again.”** Jisung hates that class. It sucks to have it taken again.

**“Don’t worry. You have me!”** Jaemin proudly presents himself.

**“I’ll tutor you!”** He suggests. No? More like it was a planned made done as Jaemin hugs the younger.

**“Don’t ever say you’re stupid okay?”** Jaemin whispers. Jisung just nods. Hugging the older tighter.

_ Another brother didn’t feel that bad. _

* * *

**“Hyung! Can you text Jaemin hyung? I want to get some ice cream with him at that new place but he isn’t replying.”** Jisung says to his older brother but he earns no response from Jeno.

Jeno just walks into his room. Not minding the younger. Not even sparing a glance at anyone.

**“Jeno hyung! Text Jaemin hyung!”** He asks again outside of Jeno’s room.

**“No, Jisung.”** He hears the firm baritone voice of his brother. Jisung whines.

**“Hyung, Jaemin hyung will love the new ice cream place! They have teddy bear cups and bunny cups.”** Jisung convinces Jeno this time he walks inside his brother’s room.

**“I said no.”** Jeno says again. Weirdly, he had his arm on his face as he positioned himself on his bed.

But Jisung was stubborn. He silently grabs Jeno’s phone to call Jaemin. Jisung hears the ringing sound before hearing the voice on the other line.

**“H-hello? Jen--”** The line immediately cuts off as a huge figure ends the call. 

**“JISUNG I SAID NO! THERE WILL BE NO MORE JAEMIN ANYMORE! THERE WILL BE NO ICE CREAMS WITH JAEMIN ANYMORE! THERE WILL BE JAEMIN IN OUR LIVES… anymore… Can’t you understand? Jaemin is not part of our lives anymore.”**

Jeno crashes into the ground sobbing. Clutching his phone as he hugs his pillow tighter.

Jisung looks at the messy state his brother had become. Heartwrenching. His cries were heartbreaking. Every painful sob and every call of Jaemin’s name. Jisung hugs his brother. Scooping him and feeling his guard up high. 

**“I’m sorry, hyung…”**

* * *

  
  


Jisung wakes up thirsty and craving for milk as he wakes up at 1 am. He had slept at around 6 pm which is totally a mistake. Seeing how hyper he is right now. He shimmies out of his comforter to grab some milk and maybe some cookies sound great too.

Jisung silently closes the door in his room and starts to tiptoe his way to the kitchen. The journey to the kitchen was honestly smooth not until he heard sobs in his brother’s room. 

Jisung knows… Jisung already knows why.

But every time it’s still heartbreaking to hear his brother cry. Seeing how broken he is. 

Jaemin… Jaemin’s going to get what he  **_deserved._ ** Jisung grits.

* * *

  
  


Angrily, Jisung stomps his way forward. Not minding the stares as he pushes the heavy crowd. Jisung can feel his horns going out seeing no other than  _ Na Jaemin. _

He had an angelic smile plastered on as he talked with his friends. 

Jisung clenches his fist tighter. The audacity of this bitch. How can he break my brother's heart and act like everything is okay?

**“Hey Na Jaemin.”** Jisung calls out as he successfully swerved the crowd to reach Jaemin. Jaemin pauses for a moment as he looks at the younger. For a quick second his face turns empty. Eyes longing… but was immediately gone as he smiled at the younger. 

**“Sungie…how are you?”** Jaemin asks. Jisung raises an eyebrow at him.

**“How am I? Here’s my answer.”** Before Jaemin knew it the younger had already blown up Jaemin’s nose.

Leaving him bleeding and confused.

**“Wh-what?”** Jaemin looked so hurt as he asked the younger but Jisung had a stern look on his face.

**“That’s for breaking my brother’s heart.”**

With that he leaves.

* * *

  
  


Jisung just smiles seeing how everyone avoided Jaemin like the plague. 

**_“Yikes! Who would have thought that pretty face is a demon?”_ ** Jisung hears others gossip as Jaemin passes by.

Jaemin lowers his head as he walks through a series of people… all looking at him with disgust.

Jisung’s stunt had everyone turn his backs on him. The perfect image is now gone. It’s just funny how it only took Jisung to punch him in front of everyone. Everyone had outcast Jaemin. 

It was lunch now and many people still eyed Jaemin. This time, out of disgust. Some label him as a user, or a cheater. But not a single concrete story on why Jisung punched Jaemin. It just painted the older in a bad light. Suck for him. Jisung couldn’t care less.

**“Move.”** Jisung pushes Jaemin out of the way as he lines up for his lunch line. Jaemin looked shocked and hurt but still moved to the side and immediately went to the last line. Not wanting any drama or bad attention. Jisung smiles in contentment.  _ Deserved. _

Jisung then just gets his lunch and makes his way to sit with his friend. Still eyes on Jaemin. He waits for the older to get his food but when it was his turn the lunch lady apologizes to him saying “it’s all out.” Jaemin just sighs. Walking back to leave the cafeteria. He makes eye-contact with Jisung who smiles widely at him. Jaemin just shakes his head. As he exits, through the door.

  
  


_ That’s what you get. _

* * *

**“Hyung, would you like to get some dessert with me?”** Jisung asks.

It’s been months since Jeno and he had hung out. He misses the older. Well, in the literal sense, Jeno had changed a lot since his and Jaemin’s break-up. Jisung feels like he’s living with a stranger and not his brother.

**“Can’t. I’m studying.”** Jisung rolls his eyes. The same old reasons again. Jeno had locked everyone out from his life since Jaemin had left. Not even his family. Not even his brother.

It sucks seeing Jeno like this. Robotic, empty, and always tired. It pained Jisung seeing his brother like this. He had tried with his best efforts to bring his brother out. Ice cream, movies, and even sports! But the older just shuts him out without a second thought. Saying he is busy or studying.

**“Hyung, please?”** Jeno looks at Jisung for a moment. He sighs as he gives his brother a pat on the head.

**“Sorry… I’m failing class.”** Jeno simply says as he walks back to his room and locking it.

This made Jisung twitch. If only he hadn’t met that Na Jaemin. If only he had taken care of his brother. 

_ Fuck Na Jaemin. _

* * *

Jisung tiptoes as he looks left and right. Making sure no one was around. It was lunchtime and everyone was at the cafeteria. He knows.

**“Na Jaemin.”** He reads the name.

Jisung’s fingertips touch the cold metal of Jaemin’s locker. Jisung does not waste no time opening the locker and seeing the contents.

Jisung pauses for a moment seeing polaroids of Jeno and Jaemin in Jaemin's locker. They looked so happy… but one polaroid caught Jisung’s eyes. It was a polaroid of three of them. Jaemin had always liked taking pictures. Every moment and every memory. And photography was a God’s given talent to Jaemin. As usual he was amazing.

But that is not what Jisung had come here for. Jisung sees what he was looking for. The blue notebook that Jaemin owns. He immediately grabs it. Stuffing it in his bag and immediately closing the locker as he hears footsteps coming in.

Afraid to get caught. Jisung hurried his steps, still locking at the locker making sure he had closed it well or whether it was what it was before he had opened it.

Without him looking, Jisung’s face falls into something hard. He falls into the ground.  _ Freaking great. Na Jaemin’s chest. _

**“Sungie, are you okay?!”** He worriedly asks. Panicking and helping the younger up. But the younger just shoves his hands away.

**“Don’t touch me. You disgust me.”**

* * *

**_“Na Jaemin topped that exam. I heard he’s getting recruited by a top school.”_ **

**_“Wow. Didn’t he lose his notes before the exams?”_ **

**_“It’s Na Jaemin, sis. He’s smart as hell.”_ **

Jisung just grits his teeth hearing the different gossips. Na Jaemin is the talk of the town again. And Jisung hated it. How can he do so well while his brother was doing the worst? He hates it.

Jisung had taken his blue notebook filled with notes before the exams but he still managed to ace it. There must be something right?  _ No he’s just smart…  _ No! There must be something! Jisung forces his mind to think.

Something suddenly pops into his evil mind… he tries to think whether to do it … whether it’s too much but seeing Jaemin and Jeno pass by each other. Jaemin walking and not even sparing a glance at his brother while Jeno looks at the blonde haired boy with sadness. Longing for him.

Jisung clenches his fists and decides to fuck everything.

**“Maybe he cheated?”** he says loudly.

* * *

**“Jisung!”** Jeno enters the room. The younger immediately looks away. Making a great effort to not meet his brother’s eyes. Jeno pauses for a good minute as he realizes Jaemin is in the same room. Jisung snickers.

**“I’m sorry, Principal Kim. May I ask what’s happening?”** Jeno asks as he regains his senses. Principal Kim takes a deep breath looking at Jaemin, to Jisung, then to Jeno.

**“Your brother has accused Na Jaemin of cheating. This spread like wildfire and…”** Principal Kim looks at Jaemin with pity in his eyes.

**“Has caused Na Jaemin to lose his recruitment at A university without proper investigation.”** Jeno looks at the tear-stained face of Jaemin. He had been sobbing upon hearing the news. He had worked hard to be part of that university.

**“S-sir? Can I atleast ask for another chance from them? I worked hard… please”** Jaemin begs.

**“I’m sorry, Mr.Na. A University already made the final decision. They do not want the hassle for admission of a recruit. I’m really sorry…”** Principal Kim apologizes. There was nothing that he could do. If he can, he would.

**“I-i”** Jaemin can’t continue what he was about to say as he just breaks into sobs. Not giving a damn about the professors and the other people in the room. Jisung tried to look away but Jaemin’s sobs were hard to run away from. It felt like his heart was slowly peeling off. Too painful.  _ He hated him but not this much… _

**“I’m ending this meeting so that Mr. Na can take some time for himself. If you guys want to talk. I’ll leave the room for you, guys.”** The professors and Principal Kim take their exit. Leaving the three boys in the room.

Jaemin takes his sweet time to wipe away his endless tears but there is nothing he can do. Everything went crashing down on him. And it hurts him most…  _ because it’s Jisung. _

**“Jaemin…”** Jaemin just waves his hands off Jeno. Angrily wiping his tears.

Jisung just stands there. Frozen. Not knowing what to do.

**“My life hates me. Haha.”** He tries to laugh everything off but it comes out as a bitter and pained laugh.

**“First, you broke up and fell out of love from me. Then, me losing my dream school. Later, when my dad finds out…”** Jaemin couldn’t continue. He couldn’t without crying. Without breaking so much.

Jisung’s freezes. Holding his clenched fists tighter.  _ Jeno hyung broke up with Jaemin? _

**“I’m sorry, Jaemin…”** Jeno apologizes, he tries to grip Jaemin’s arm trying to wipe the tears aways but Jaemin just stops him.

**“Save it. I don’t need it.”** Jaemin leaves the room. Leaving the brothers.

**“Hyung…”** Jisung bites his lips.  _ He had been mad at the wrong person. _

**“You fell out of...love”** Jisung couldn’t believe what he had heard. Hearing and seeing Jeno every night crying. 

**“I-i thought I did…”** Jeno feels ashamed. He never meant to hurt Jaemin but the tiny demons in his mind tried to make him think that he did. Jaemin was way too different than him. Their differences and Jaemin’s superior status scared Jeno so much that it made him think that it was better to be over.

**“Hyung… Shit. Let’s talk later. I need to find Jaemin hyung.”** Jisung rushes out of the room running. Not giving a damn about his brother calling him.

He had chosen the wrong brother, he has to chase his other brother.

**“Hyung! Jaemin hyung!””** He calls out seeing the older looking at his feet but he immediately stays quiet. Eyes wide and frozen when he hears a loud slap.

**“D-dad… I can explain.”** Jaemin tries to talk but he gets another cold slap on his skin. What can Jaemin expect from his father anyways?

**“Get inside and stop embarrassing my name.”** He sees in a cold tone. 

Jaemin’s eyes land on Jisung's eyes. Pleading the younger to leave. Wanting to save his face.

**“Hyung…”** He tries to call out again but Jaemin shushes him with a finger.

**_“I’m okay… Leave”_ ** he mouths to the younger.

* * *

  
  


Jisung swallows a whole lot before making a step on the huge stool in front of the cafeteria. The crowd had all eyes on him while they munched and talked with their friends.

**“Listen!”** He shouts. Gaining attention from everyone. 

The crowd stayed silent.

**“Na Jaemin didn’t cheat! It was all made up by me. I’m sorry Jaemin Hyung.”** He confesses. Earning judgy stares and sad faces. It was what he really expected and he was ready for it. 

_ Anything to make up for his Jaemin hyung. _

But what shocks him is the whispers around.

**_“Oh… too bad Na Jaemin can’t hear this.”_ **

**_“He dropped out of school and went abroad right?”_ **

**_“Yeah. I heard his dad was the one who sent him there.”_ **

**“What did you just say?”** Jisung asks the group of girls sitting next to him.

**“Na Jaemin dropped out and went abroad. I heard he’s not coming back anymore and is staying there for good.”** The girl answered Jisung but Jisung was too shocked to even reply back.

He fishes his phone to call for Jeno.

**“Hyung?! They said Jaemin is going abroad! You should tell him what you feel before it’s too late!”** Jisung hears the line stay quiet for a while.

**“I did…** **_”_ ** But Jeno’s voice was sad. Like he had been crying.

* * *

**_“Jaemin left something for you.”_ **

  
  


_ Dear Sungie, _

_ Hi! It’s me Jaemin hyung. The first time I met you I immediately felt happy. As you see, I’m the only child and meeting you was like adding a sibling into my family. I’ve learned a lot about you over time. Why your nose scrunches up, your favorite ice cream, and who your crushes are.It’s been fun seeing you grow and I can’t wait to see more. _

_ I know I sometimes get too overprotective of you. I feel like you are my baby brother and my little baby. The day you cried because you didn’t pass your class was heart touching for me. You are not stupid. You are a smart boy, Sungie. So never think less than that. There are times that I treat you like my child because at home I don’t get the love that I wanted. So with you, I try to show how I’ll love my children in the future. Of course, with you as their older sibling. _

_ But things are not always what you want them to be right? Today, your Jeno hyung broke up with me. He said that he had fallen out of love from me. Our relationship suddenly flashed into my mind. The years that we have spent together and then, you popped into my mind. I’m super thankful that your family and you have accepted me into your family. I finally felt what a family should have felt like…. _

_ If given the chance to choose, I would stay. I still love Jeno… with all my heart but I love him enough to not keep him and leave him to where he is happy… even if it’’s without me. _

_ Take care, Sungie okay? You can still always come to me whenever and wherever you like. I will always be your Hyungie. _

_ Love, Jaemin. _

  
  


_ Jaemin had written him a letter on the day that he and Jeno broke up... _

  
  
****


	2. Chapter 2

sequel or 🤔

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: luvbugwrites  
> curiouscat: nominluvbug


End file.
